ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brett Edgar
Edgar Brett McClarin (born January 11, 1991) is an English-American professional wrestler currently signed with United Championship Wrestling Association in their Canadian Championship Wrestling territory under the ring name Brett Edgar where he is a former CCW Junior Heavyweight Champion as well as a two-time CCW Television Champion. McClarin is also currently signed with NVR Wrestling under the ring name Brett Wilde. Early life McClarin's parents are English and while he was born in Detroit, he spent a good portion of his childhood living in London, England, before returning to Detroit when he was fifteen. Despite having moved back to Detroit, McClarin has managed to retain his British accent. Professional wrestling career Orlando Wrestling Alliance (2017) In February 2017 along with Shane Miller, Edgar signed a contract with Orlando Wrestling Alliance and were revealed as apart of their tag team division. At Rage in the Cage (2017) during the Kickoff show, Edgar and Miller defeated Jake Anderson & Duke Knight as well as Drew Connolly and Eric Connolly in a Triple Threat Tornado Tag Team Steel Cage match to become the first-ever OWA Tag Team Champions. CWC / UCWA (2018–present) Canadian Championship Wrestling (2018–present) Edgar signed with Championship Wrestling Coalition in February 2018 and debuted in their Western Canada Championship Wrestling territory. At WCCW #1: "War Games", Edgar made his debut as a heel helping his fianceé, Ricki Wilde steal a tag team win from Olivia Rhodes. A week later, Edgar once again helped Wilde this time in defeating Rhodes in a singles match. Edgar made his official in-ring debut that same night and got a victory in a Triple threat match against Qiang Chen and Gabriel Griffin. At Feed the Machine, Edgar suffered his first loss against Alex Madsen in the Canadian Cup Tournament and thus being eliminated. At Battlelines, Edgar defeated Arden Carney, Rick Bisbane, Lukas Jacobs and Gabriel Griffin to become the first-ever WCCW Television Champion. Edgar would go onto lose the title a week later to Max Collins. At Born for Greatness, Edgar managed to secure a non-title victory over WCCW Junior Heavyweight Champion, Arden Carney. At the WCCW/WXW joint show, International Incident Edgar and his wife defeated WXW's SoCal Strong Style. At Supremacy, Edgar with help from his wife, managed to defeat Arden Carney to win the WCCW Junior Heavyweight Championship in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. At All or Nothing, Edgar would team with rival, Arden Carney and the two would face Caroline Clarke and Jon Rapoza in a Champions vs. Challengers tag team match. Clarke and Rapoza would win after Edgar walked out on Carney. A week later at Love and War, Edgar and Carney's match would end in a Double countout after a brawl broke out between the two men. At Avant La Tempête, Edgar suffered a loss to WCCW Global Champion, Jon Rapoza. At United We Stand II, Edgar teamed with his wife and challenged for the CWC Tag Team Championships against the Conglomerate and Warren Corbett and came up short with the Conglomerate winning the titles. At Uncaged, Edgar lost the Junior Heavyweight Championship to Caroline Clarke ending his reign at 48 days. At Lifelines, Edgar suffered another loss this time to Nico Rider in a #1 Contenders match for the Junior Heavyweight Championship. Shortly after this WCCW would be re-branded as CCW and at Last 2 Fall, Edgar continued his losing streak, first failing to win back the Junior Heavyweight Championship in a Triple Threat match which would be won by Nico Rider and then coming up short in a Roster wide Gauntlet match to determine who would be added to the main event CCW Global Championship match. At Aftermath, Edgar would lose to Nico Rider in a No Disqualifications match for the Junior Heavyweight Championship effectively ending their rivalry. At Ground Zero, Edgar was unsuccessful in his attempt to win the CCW North American Championship from Bethany Driver. At CCW #23: "Glory", Edgar defeated Ethan Williams to win the CCW Television Championship for the second time, making history by becoming the first to win any CCW title on more than one occasion. It would later be revealed that Edgar's already scheduled match at End Game against Andrei Sokolova would be for the Television Championship. At the event Edgar would lose the Television Championship to Sokolova ending his reign at 14 days. NVR Wrestling (2018–present) In August 2018, Edgar along with his wife signed with NVR Wrestling and made his in-ring debut at NVR 4: RIOT under the ring name Brett Wilde defeating Bobbo. At NVR 5: RIOT, Wilde would suffer his first loss in a match with SILK for the NVR RIZE Championship. A week later at NVR 6: RIOT, Wilde teamed with his wife, Ricki to defeat the team of Red Tiger Kid and NVR Heavyweight Champion, Izzy Van Doren, potentially putting him into the Heavyweight title picture. It would later be revealed that Wilde would receive an opportunity at the Heavyweight title at CONFLICT on November 10th. Personal life McClarin is close friends with his former tag team partner Shane Miller with the two having both gone to high school together. Both bonded over their love for professional wrestling and got into the business together having both been trained by Brian Kendrick and Christopher Daniels. It was revealed in February 2017 that McClarin was dating OWA Superstar, Ricki Wilde. In April 2018, the couple revealed that they were legally married, official marriage records show they were married on April 2, 2018. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The MIDDT'' (Hammerlock DDT), floated into a pin **''Destabilizer'' (Powerbomb dropped into a backbreaker) **''Deviation'' (Swinging reverse STO) *'Signature moves' **Brainbuster, sometimes cradle **Bridging half nelson suplex **''Whirling Dervish'' (Cartwheel Death Valley Driver) **Crossface chickenwing **Discus elbow smash **Diving enzuigiri **Double underhook suplex **''Motor City Driver'' (Electric chair driver) **''Derailer'' (Facebreaker DDT) **Feint roundhouse kick followed by a legsweep **Full nelson suplex **Running single leg dropkick to the leg of an opponent **Scissored armbar **Single underhook backbreaker transitioned into a headlock elbow drop **Spinning heel kick **Straight jacket german suplex **Tiger suplex *'With Ricki Wilde' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Bullet Point'' (Running knee smash (Edgar) / Superkick (Wilde) combination to a kneeling opponent) ***''Welcome to Detroit'' (Frankensteiner from the top rope (Wilde) / Powerbomb (Edgar) combination) **'Double team signature moves' ***Backbreaker hold (Edgar) / Diving knee drop (Wilde) combination ***Double and stereo enzuigiris to one or two opponents respectively ***Double hip toss into a pop-up neckbreaker (Wilde) / sitout powerbomb (Edgar) combination ***Double superkick to a seated or a kneeling opponent ***Fireman's carry (Edgar) followed by a Spinning heel kick (Wilde) followed into a Death Valley driver (Edgar) ***Flapjack (Edgar) / double knee facebreaker (Wilde) combination ***Lariat (Edgar) / Chop block (Wilde) combo ***Release belly-to-back suplex from Edgar into a double knee facebreaker by Wilde ***Running arched big boot (Edgar) / Enzuigiri (Wilde) combination to a cornered opponent Nicknames *'"The Deceiver"' *'"The Devious"' *'"The Oswald Cobblepot of Wrestling"' Managed by *'Ricki Wilde' Entrance themes *"Glory" by Hollywood Undead (2017–2018) *'"Devious"' by Serg Salinas & Dale Oliver (2018–present) *'"Unstoppable"' by Motionless in White (Used while teaming with Ricki Wilde) Championships and accomplishments Canadian Championship Wrestling *CCW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *CCW Television Championship (2 times, inaugural) Orlando Wrestling Alliance *OWA Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural) – with Shane Miller